


The Fanboy

by birdlight



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scott Lang - Fandom, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, sam/bucky - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain America Sam Wilson, Complete, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdlight/pseuds/birdlight
Summary: Scott Lang's reaction to Sam Wilson being Captain America is just what you'd expect and Bucky can't handle it. Humorous.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Scott Lang, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Scott Lang & Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	The Fanboy

“Captain America!” 

Scott Lang appeared out of nowhere as they exited the car. Bucky thought for a moment he was using his shrinking technology, but he wasn’t wearing his suit. 

“Scott,” Sam said as he shut the car door behind him. “Haven’t seen you for a while.”

“Well, you know how it is, I’ve been chasing bad guys on the West Coast, catching up with my daughter, but I just wanted to say…” he choked up. He wrapped Sam in a big hug. ‘I knew you had it in you!” 

The unexpected gesture took them both by surprise. Sam froze in place for a few seconds, then tentatively returned the hug, confusion all over his face. Bucky leaned against the car, fighting back laughter.

“Scott,” Sam said as he disentangled himself from Scott’s arms. “What brought this on?”

“I was sorry to hear about Cap, you know, coming back old, but at least he’s back and I just wanted you to know, that if Cap believes that you, Sam Wilson, The Falcon, should be Captain America, then that’s good enough for me!” Another hug. Bucky came around the car to join them and this time Scott was the one who let go first.

"Hey,” he said to Bucky. “I’m glad you’re okay and everything and you two are working together. Maybe we can do a team-up! Did the Captain here ever tell you about the time we first met? He was great, and even though I took him by surprise, to be fair, me getting past him wasn't his fault, I mean, who'd expect someone like me to show up at Avengers headquarters to steal-"

“Scott, we have things to do!” Sam said a little too abruptly. He wanted Scott to stop talking. Bucky wasn't about to let it go.

“He's never said a word to me,” Bucky said giving Scott the friendliest of smiles. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the car. “Why don’t you tell me.”

"Oh, it was years ago, back when I first got the suit, and I needed..."

“Scott,” this time Sam’s voice was gentle, almost reminiscent of Steve, startling Bucky. “We have to go.” Bucky started to protest because he wanted to hear the rest of the story but he could bide his time until Sam wasn’t around to object. 

“Let’s meet up later. I want to hear about it,” Bucky said. There was something about Scott he liked. He kept the rest of the team from becoming jaded about their work.

Scott extended his hand to Bucky, which he shook. Then taking a step back he saluted Sam. "Captain!" he said respectively, impulsively giving him another hug to Sam's obvious discomfort before walking away, his shoulders straight and his steps even, like a soldier. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, the laughter won. Bucky collapsed back against the car. He couldn't stop it. "We don’t have to do a damn thing!” He said. “You just wanted to get rid of him. So are you going to tell me, or do I get to hear his side first? You know I’m going to find out. Does Steve know?"

“Shut up,” Sam said, unable to hide his frustration over what had just happened. 

“You have a fanboy!”

“I hate you.”


End file.
